Www
jeni era uma mulher de 30 anos que trabalhava na promotoria, seu trabalho é acusar assassinos e os mandar para prisão, ela morava com sua mãe idosa que tinha uma doença, a pesar de ter 60 anos sua aparência era de uma menina de 16 anos. Naquele dia a mãe de jeni a acompanhou até o tribunal, quando chegaram virão grande quantidade de reportes na porta e uma multidão com cartazes escrito morte ao assassino, isso porque naquele dia ia acontecer o julgamento de um assassino em serie conhecido como bezuinigingen keel. bezuinigingen siginifica cortar ou corte em holandês enquanto que keel significa garganta, ou seja corta gargantas, pois suas vitimas sempre apareciam com as garganta cortadas e sem amídalas, dizem os relatórios policiais que ele comia as amídalas de suas vitimas, talvez por causa de uma lenda urbana que aquele que comer a amídala de um individo enquanto ainda estiver vivo é como se estivesse comendo a alma. jeni entra no corredor e encontra um amigo. -quem é essa ai com você jeni, não me diga que essa é sua filha- disse o amigo apontando para mãe da jeni. - não bobinho essa é a minha mãe- disse jeni dando uma gargalhada. -o quê essa coisinha linda é mãe de um troço tosco que é você?-disse o amigo com cara de bobo, nesse momento jeni parou de rir e fechou a cara. - oquê- disse jeni totalmente irritada. -não fique brava olha, fiquei sabendo que você vai ser a promotora de justiça no caso do gargantinha ai- disse o amigo com voz de idiota. -se você estiver falando do bezuinigingen keel o cortador de gargantas- disse ela nervosa. -é esse mesmo, te desejo boa sorte velha- após dizer isso o amigo se foi pelo corredor. jeni falou com sigo mesma"do que ele está falando? não preciso de sorte, não vou passar vergonha nesse julgamento. quando jeni abriu a porta da sala aonde o julgamento iria acontercer, ela viu uma grande quantidade de pessoas, então começou a ir ta seu lugar mas ao tropeçar em um fio que era da camera pois estavam filmando o julgamento, ela caiu de cara no chão. -caranba que queda- disse o juiz alguem pegou uma fita e mediu a distancia que ela bateu com a cara no chão. -ai gente foi 58 centimentos esfregando a fuça no chão. gritou um cara. todos festejaram gritando "aé é isso ai, que beleza cara" então começlaram a bater palmas. -calem a boca- disse jeni apos se levantar. vamos começar o tribunal , primeiro de tudo quero vamos chamar uma das vitmas que sobreviveram ao ataque do suposto maniaco. que entre a senhorita... a senhora.... a mulher ai. uma mulher entrou e sentou se. - quero que jure que so vai dizer a verdade- disse o juiz -não posso fazer isso, fui paga pela promotoria para mentir- disse a mulher de forma calma e traquila. todos começaram um alvoroço.o juiz então bateu o martelo varias vezes pedindo ordem no tribunal. -calme se calme pessoas. olha moça não prerjure quem que te pagou para que mesmo?- disse o juiz nervoso. - hora foi a....- ao dizer isso a mulher olhou para a jeni e jeni le fez um sinal de ficar com o bico calado,- bem seu juiz, não foi miguem porossiga. -vou prossegui mas to de olho em você mulher do sexo feminino- o juiz disse isso e fez um sinal para a mulher de ficar de olho.- agora eu dou a palavra ao advogado de defesa. - eu agradeço a palavra meritíssimo, vou começar perguntando diretamente a suposta vitima- nesse momento o advogado se moveu para perto da vitima e ficou olho no olho com ela- a senhora encontrou com o acusado quando ? - eu era garçonete de bar aonde ele foi beber- -quando foi isso?- -bem, um ano atrás mais ou menos- -ele ia lá, nesse tal bar com alguma frequência- -sim, sempre as sextas, ele vestia uma camisa xadrez e calças jeans tipo caipira, sempre fumava um pirulito ou fingia fumar um pirulito , é o cara era bem treshão mesmo. -e a senhora não é com essa roupa ridícula? olha só para você? está de regata surrada manchada de vinho barato e essa senha de freira nojenta- -agora você é estilista de moda-disse a mulher de forma irônica. toso riam sem parar. o juiz bateu o martelo pedindo ordem no tribunal. -advogado chega logo aonde tem que chegar que já ta demorando de mais- disse o o juiz enquanto limpava os óculos. -ok, então senhora, quando foi que ele te atacou? -bem,quando eu sai do meu trabalho, estava fazendo frio então deci tirar o casaco que estava vestindo e jogar fora, então eu passei em um beco e alguem me chamou, ele disse ei loira vem aqui,. eu perguntei você não é um pervetido a espera de uma vitima é, porque se for eu não vou .ele respondeu não eu não sou sou so um tarado querendo cometer um estrupo seguido de morte. ai eu disse ok, então eu vou . quando eu cheguei lá ele apertou meu pescoço eu gritei como um frango Cocorocó, então alguem apareceu e ele correu e sumiu. - senhora estava de noite?perguntou o advogado. -sim estava- -e você conseguiu ver bem o suspeito? por um acaso ele parecia com esse homen que esta sentado aqui como suposto assasino. disse o advogado apontando para o homen. -não não deu para ver direito- -enão como a senhora sabe que é esse homem o mesmo que a atacou?- -pelo cheiro- -cheiro?como assim?- -meu nariz é super sencivel a qualquer odor, consigo sentir varios tipos de cheiros e destiguilos de uma forma surreal, aquele homen que me atacou tinha o mesmo cvheiro desse homen que esta ali.- -bom senhora ele poderia estar apenas usando a mesmo desodorante, por isso os dois tem o mesmo cheiro, já pensou nessa possibilidade?- - sim mas eu não só senti o cheiro do desodorante dele eu também senti o cheiro de serragem das mãos dele,- nesse moneto que a mulher disse isso a promotora se levantou . -posso fazer uma observação meritissimo- disse a promotora. -certo concedido- disse o juiz ao bater o martelo. -só lenbrando que o suposto suspeito trabalhava em uma seraljheria, e por isso tinha cheiro de serragems nas mãos- -protesto meritissimo, a promotora esta baseando apenas em suposiçãões e não em provas reais- esbravejou o advogado zangado. -protesto negado, a promotora acabou de colocar o acusdo como suspeito do crime, agora continue advogado-disse o juiz. -não tenho mais perguntas meritissimo. disse o advogado que ja foi se sentando.